


Chaste Devils

by nicedragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vignette, mild objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: The Devil May Cry boys reactions to chastity play.





	Chaste Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is written as gender+sex ambiguous - except in Dante's section.

**Nero**

Nero was a good boy. He never complained. He never verbally drew attention to how much he'd like to be unlocked and taken out. He was too stubborn for that. As time passed, he'd hover ever so closer to you. He was the epitome of attentive. 

He watched you organizing a bookshelf, restlessly bouncing his knee, eyes trained on you. You didn't hear him come over, but when you straightened your back brushed against his chest. You leaned back into him for a moment, loving how warm and solid he was. Nero cleared his throat and softly let his cheek rest on your head. You went back to organizing quietly after a moment. Nero continued to hover. You thought you heard him sigh. 

He could break the tiny metal lock and free himself easily. He could have you on your back, front, or any position, in a second. Nero knew this. He wanted it, but he still softly complied and just followed you around.

While you were watching TV with him on the beat up old couch, you played with him, stroking his thigh almost casually. Nero stiffened, but took it. You recognized how good he was being, resisting his urges. You leaned your head back for a kiss. It made him cuddle closer. He kissed you gently and lingered, sneaking in a few extra kisses into the moment. 

Holding out was hard, but he loved how you would tease him. There was no feeling like the thudding of his heart when you checked that he was still locked a little too thoroughly. The way you'd wipe a beading drop of precum from him had his muscles tense and his eyes focusing hard, unwilling to waver from watching your mouth while you smiled and pretend-chastised him. 

When you unlock him, and you will, you had better have a clear schedule. You won't be leaving the house. Not 'til Nero's damaged furniture, defiled your clothes and he's completely empty, leaving you dripping.

* * *

**Dante**

Dante could whine like no other. He drove you up the wall. But the way his hands would rest on your waist and he'd kiss your neck, cheeks, and face could be so sweet. 

He was reckless, not heeding any warnings of repercussions. They weren't real yet so they didn't matter. Instant gratification was his game. 

After barely being locked for a day, he had you bent over the back of the couch, blanketing your back while his hips worked at you through both of your clothing. Still locked, (he hadn't broken it yet- as he'd been prone to do) he dry humped you. It felt divine. You'd have to consider if this warranted a punishment later. You edged on no, as long as he was still locked. You could feel it still on him, pressing into you. He was hard in it, straining. 

“Still locked, baby?” You asked him just to be cruel.

He flexed his fingers into your hips and groaned. “Yeah.” He sounded sad about it. You giggled. He was such a puppy.  
Dante let go of your hips and stopped pressing into you so hard. He rubbed his face between your shoulder blades. You relaxed and enjoyed the affectionate, if animal-like, gesture. One of his hands rubbed up and down your arm. 

Then you heard a quick snapping sound. 

“Ah.” You said, alerted. “Dante... Was that what I think it was?”

Dante moaned softly and pressed against you again, shuffling. 

He'd broken the lock on his chastity cage. It was probably held broken in one of his fists right now. You could feel a bigger lump than before pressing against your ass hotly. 

You straightened right away with a stern look. This kind of behavior couldn't be let go, you'd end up un-training him. Dante was quite heavy, but he let you turn. 

“Excuse you--”

“Oh, you look so hot with that look on your face.” Dante interrupted, clearly ready to jump you. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. 

“--I'm gonna have to start ordering locks in bulk,” you frowned. “Go get your paddle.” 

Dante's eyes lit up. He gave you a big smile and a- “Yes, ma'am!” -before trotting off to retrieve it.

You knew he'd enjoy the punishment. You also knew he'd be sorely disappointed when you ruined his orgasm, took his hand and walked him to his desk after to re-lock him. 

Dante came back with the paddle. He was palming his dick. The cage shaft was on the verge of falling off. He was really asking for it. 

You took the paddle from him and tapped it against his hand. “Hands off my toy.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Dante said breathily. He folded his hands behind his back. 

With his hands out of the way you took the paddle to his dick. You tapped softly, watching Dante's face before putting a little more force into it. Dante's lips pulled back off his teeth, but he held still for it, eyes trained on your face, watching you back. 

“Elbows on the desk.” You commanded, pointing the way with the paddle. 

He smiled at you and you had to fight to contain your own smile.

* * *

**Vergil**

Vergil was proud, resilient, and humiliated. You could see it in the stillness of his face whenever attention was brought to his chastity. A careful lack of reaction. It wouldn't be until you got around to unlocking him that you'd see it more clearly—how he enjoyed this perversion of love and care.

He wasn't one to shy away from your touch. He allowed hands on his shoulders, private kisses, and hugs. He even endured and allowed you to reach out to give his crotch a soft pat now and again. 

In those private moments with just the two of you, Vergil's appetite could become ravenous. Sometimes it'd be a soft touch that galvanized him into motion, other times, a simple pleasant conversation. Intimacy was a trigger. You could sense it in the way his breath deepened and how his eyes looked you over. He still struggled with asking for a taste, caught up by the act of asking and the how. You took pity on him and requested him to kneel at times. 

When you'd dared to extend his period of chastity, you'd woken up to a hot wet mouth and hands forcing your thighs apart. It was a blunt attack and you didn't mind at all. 

You wonder during those longer periods if Vergil dreams. You're sympathetic but dangerously curious to see for yourself if you can catch him in such a state. Flushed and hard. Utterly honest with his body. The idea of catching him have a wet dream, helplessly caged, makes your mouth water. 

Vergil rarely talked about it without you bringing it up first. So it surprised you when he clicked his tongue while you were pulling up his pants, having just finished showering together. (Dressing him was something you liked to do for fun—something Vergil indulged you in, though you suspected he enjoyed it.)

“I could break it easily.” He said simply.

You hummed. “I know you can.” You pressed a soft kiss to his locked cock before tucking it inside his pants and zipping them closed. 

Vergil's eyes closed. His face was tight. For an incomprehensible, cold, being, you sure found him cute like this.

You ran your hands down his thighs. You decided right then. If he behaved the rest of the day, you were going to unlock him tonight and have your fill. It could be hard for you to wait too. He was just so tempting. You couldn't wait to surprise him and drain him. It would be a very long night... 

You wrapped your arms around Vergil's torso and leaned your face up for a kiss. He kissed you, lips fitting so well against yours. One of his hands cupped your face, the other laced its way into your hair, holding you firmly to him. 

You couldn't wait to treat him. You were going to absolutely spoil him.

* * *

**V**

V tested your fortitude. It'd be so easy to give in, milk his pretty cock dry and listen to his cries and moans. 

He was so sensual, touchy, and romantic. When you pulled away after long kisses, you could see V visibly struggle. You could see that being lavished with attention and then having that pulled away from him put him aback. He would tremble and with a small 'ah...' the hand that reached out would quickly be pulled back. 

V clearly wanted to please you. He was attentive in a muted, passive way. 

You were quite certain his familiars weren't aware of your sexual exploits. Or at least the details. Griffon would have said something by now. He sure noticed when V's needs had been denied and ignored, as V became jumpier at your touch and more public in his physical affections. 

More often than not, V's time locked was shorter than you anticipated. Laying next to him, to sleep, it was just too tortuous. And V was so good. He deserved to be treated. 

Ever the romantic, when you released him, he insisted on finishing inside you. You couldn't complain. He spoke so fluidly and _needily_. It was unintentionally sweet and an incredible turn on. You suspected he had a compulsion to fill you up, satisfy you, and to see his cum inside you; both as a way of claiming you and giving himself to you. He was too pretty, bent over, panting, doing his best to pleasure you. You couldn't get enough and couldn't wait to repeat the process to get him to this point again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your fav boy!


End file.
